<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雋刻於星辰 by uniparity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772628">雋刻於星辰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniparity/pseuds/uniparity'>uniparity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniparity/pseuds/uniparity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emet-Selch給WOD展示了一個夢境，在那之中他見到了Hythlodaeus、Elidibus，還有曾經的自己</p><p>5.3雷，以及漆黑秘話七的內容</p><p>其實我是想寫Elidibus，沒有打草稿，隨性摸一摸就快一萬字了，我也不知道為什麼...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雋刻於星辰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do ascians dream of aetherical sheeps?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>『<strong>無影做夢的時候，會夢見以太創造出的羊嗎</strong>？』</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>我望著緊閉雙眼的Emet-Selch，心中不禁有如此想像，在他那深邃漆黑的夢境裡，有著一顆一顆小星星，星子們順著以太之流擺渡而下，變幻為一隻隻發出螢光的高原白羊，從那雙溢滿無奈的金色眼瞳之前，懶洋洋地依序跳過去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「啊，我們的英雄，原來是位偷窺狂呀。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我瞬而回頭凝視那聲音的來源，Emet-Selch沈睡的身軀依舊在我面前，</span>
  <em>
    <span>或許那只是肉體</span>
  </em>
  <span>，我身後的Emet-Selch富有深意地笑著，他身穿一件樸素的黑袍，臉頰雖然比帝國開國元勳Solus的樣貌更尖削一些，神情卻更有光采與活力。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>仔細一看，那張臉與Solus有幾分相似卻不盡相同，一頭如絲的白髮吸引著我的目光。我想到自己腦海中跳躍著的那些高原白羊，毛皮相當滑順柔軟，也許</span>
  <em>
    <span>他</span>
  </em>
  <span>的白髮就像高原羊的絨毛一樣⋯⋯被如此念頭（突兀但強烈）所突襲的我，愣在原地，像個傻子般盯著Emet-Selch，那個稱呼我為摯友的無影。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我早該知道你講不出什麼高明的句子。」Emet-Selch撇撇嘴，突然拉住我的手臂往他身上一靠，此時我感覺自己靠上一團雲霧，一團缺乏形體的涼意。「你想看我的夢境，那我就讓你看看吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>順著他的話語，我的眼皮沈重了起來，像是被投入清澈水面的小石子，無聲地遁入那漂浮有眾多星辰的無光之海。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「能全部想起來的話，最好，要是能困擾著你，一時半刻都無法將我趕出你腦袋，那是再好也不過。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>這樣才能嚴守我們的約定啊，好友，他在我耳邊說著。</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>「Hythlodaeus。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那副威嚴的嗓音在創造物管理局長的公寓玄關前響起，他知道老友只有在兩種情況會換上這嚇人的嘴臉，一是想強行終止無以為繼的討論時，二是焦躁堆積到逼近臨界值。現在的狀況大致為兩者皆是，或許後者更多一些，Hythlodaeus遊走在老友發怒的邊緣試探著，在某些時候，更正，應該說大部分時候，他覺得這樣很有趣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我知道Azem在你這裡，把他交出來。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嘿嘿⋯⋯怎麼說得好像我綁架了他一樣，Azem想往哪裡去就往哪裡去，一直以來都是這樣的。不過結束了這麼刺激的任務，現在應該正在好好休息吧？你去他家找過了沒有？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「去過了——」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「如果沒應門，果然是在休息吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch不耐煩地繞開明顯在隱瞞些什麼的老友，往公寓的客廳而去，那是個明亮而簡潔的空間，不同元素的以太被收納在上百顆水晶之中，飄浮於天花板下散發各色光輝，它們感應到進入客廳的兩具以太光源，開始微微晃動宛如池水漣漪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「唉，我也不喜歡跟你辦論，但不是我不讓你見那個人，說不定他不想見你。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「他想不想見我不是重點，是Lahabrea叫我來抓人的。」雖然猩紅面具遮掩了表情變化，從Emet-Selch的語氣判斷，Hythlodaeus知道他肯定正皺著眉頭。「明天</span>
  <em>
    <span>一定要</span>
  </em>
  <span>準時到場報告，否則這次老頭沒那麼好說話了。我不知道他跟你交換了什麼條件，包庇他好讓他暴睡三天三夜是吧？但不好意思，這次是委員會的任務，不然我才不想管Azem又偷用了哪個審核階段的概念，或把委員會的簡單請託變成讓Elidibus大聲讚嘆的冒險，回來了之後話也不吭一聲還想翹掉檢討會？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯⋯⋯」Hythlodaeus輕笑著「你在生悶氣。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「啊？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你在生氣他這次沒有找你處理Ifrita，對吧？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch沒有理會老友的話，銳利的眼神掃過了桌面上的一籃葡萄，最後落在臥房門口，那有特別多水晶聚集的方向。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我原本站在臥房門後偷偷觀望，見到一頭白髮的Emet-Selch直直往臥房而來，一心只想趕緊找個地方躲藏，那扇房門卻直接穿過了我——出乎意料地，Emet-Selch不需要碰到門板就能直接讓房門敞開，他的目光聚焦在我身後，沒有因為我的存在而做出任何反應，這才意識到在這個時空中原來我僅是個透明的幻影。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以這是Emet-Selch的夢嗎？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>臥房的床上躺著一個與他年紀相仿的年輕人，只從五官很難區別究竟是男性或女性，但總歸來說長相蠻討人喜歡，至少以我的標準是如此。我和Emet-Selch站在床的同一側，望著這位——應該就是他不惜破門而入也要找的Azem，越是細看那臉龐越有一股熟悉感油然而生，我甚至有種衝動想捧起他的臉，像是觀察自己在鏡中的臉部細紋如此端詳。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「⋯⋯果然受傷了。」Emet-Selch咕噥了一聲，在我看來這年輕人除了睡得很熟之外，沒有什麼異狀，可在他眼中並非如此。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「他不想讓你知道。」Hythlodaeus靠著房門平靜地說。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我帶他去委員會的恢復室，應該能在開會前治療到不被老頭子刁難。」Emet-Selch一邊說著一邊要把Azem攬到自己身上，我不知道Emet-Selch提及的那個地方有多遠，但扛著另一個成年人移動應該不是一件容易的事，至少需要一輛台車⋯⋯或陸行鳥，我望了一眼站在旁邊的Hythlodaeus，他盤著手看似沒有要幫忙的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「起床啦。」Emet-Selch捏了捏那個人的臉，於此同時我感受到一陣特別強勁的風，將我吹向那個人的方向。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯唔⋯⋯Emet⋯⋯不要⋯⋯」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hythlodaeus噗哧笑了出來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「他在做夢嗎？夢到你了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我哪知道！」Emet-Selch的聲音明顯起了動搖，雖然我此時閉著雙眼，卻可以想像他略顯慌亂的表情，想到這裡我不由得泛起微笑。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「看來是個好夢呢。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「⋯⋯」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我感覺自己仍有點睡眼惺忪，被長袍罩住的下臂以及腹部左側，都有火辣辣的刺痛感傳來。我在Azem的身體裡？見到眼前與我靠得如此近的Emet-Selch，以及倚靠著他上身那確實的觸感，只得下如此定論。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>還搞不懂嗎？你就是Azem——那個聲音，那個熟悉的聲音但比身邊的Emet-Selch更多了一絲深沉，它在我耳際響起。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我驚訝地睜大眼，並不全然因為這句話，其實我知道的，當我從Hythlodaeus的幻影手中接過記憶水晶時，就大致接受了這個理論。我的驚訝源自於隱身在房間陰影處的無影，他帶著戲謔的笑容朝我揮揮手，在這個時空似乎也僅有我見得到那個幻影。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>這裡是哪裡？為什麼變成這樣？我該怎麼做？——在來得及向他詢問前，我就已經被另一位有著實體與堅定意志的Emet-Selch，拖出了溫暖的臥房。</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>「還是一樣嗎？」一個尖細的聲音，我認得這個聲音的主人，那是嬌小的拉拉菲，曉之血盟的總管Tataru。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「完全沒有變化。」另一個清澈的聲音回應道，Krile有時候會說出與她的語氣反差極大的尖銳發言，但此時我只聽到那語句中的擔憂。「G’raha確認過了，和他召喚的狀況不相同，我也判斷靈魂沒有脫離肉體，只是很一般地熟睡著。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「可是卻一直醒不過來呢。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「對啊，就像這場雨一樣⋯⋯」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>雨聲，原來那背景的聲響是雨聲，想通的一瞬間我感到超乎預期的滿足，好像挖掘到什麼前無古人的大發現。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「G’raha人呢？」Tataru輕聲問。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「他在休息，半天前Urianger帶了Thancred進來把他直接扛走。」語畢，Krile打了一個哈欠「待會兒Alisiae他們就來跟我換班了，Tataru你可以幫我顧著一下嗎？我去泡壺茶⋯⋯」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯好，不過⋯⋯」那個尖細的聲音又離我越來越遠「他的手裡是不是緊緊握著什麼？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>我不記得自己怎麼來到這個場所，背景中的雨聲也在不知不覺間消失，但這就是夢境的常態吧，我不特別在意，也不特別好奇。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>恢復室中有著偌大的天窗，翠綠的光線從中灑落，Emet-Selch淡金的眼眸為此閃爍著螢光，我看得有些入迷。他端詳我的手臂，用一種冰涼的液體洗去上頭半透明狀的凝膠，傷口暴露在空氣中的那一刻我忍不住發出呻吟。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「這是Hyth新創作的療傷概念？效果蠻不錯的⋯⋯」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch顧著檢視與把玩從我手臂抹下的凝膠，忽略我因痛楚而有些扭曲的神情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「那，你有什麼更高明的方法？偉大的Emet-Selch？」嘴巴自己動了起來，我，或是說Azem，硬是裝作嘻皮笑臉地問著。於是他放下手指，用一副『這是你自找的』表情回望我。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「重構出你損失的組織，用我的以太。」他這麼說。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我下意識抽回了自己的手，Emet-Selch挑起眉，神情介於無奈與煩躁之間。我這才注意到他此時沒有帶著面具，我自己也是，或許從移動到這場景開始就是如此。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「為了趕時間只能這樣，還是你想被Lahabrea大罵行事草率，能力不夠就不要莽撞行動，罰你反省夠之前都不准再出城？</span>
  <em>
    <span>而且</span>
  </em>
  <span>——這還是被他的創造物得意作給弄傷的。」他刻意戳了一下傷口的邊緣，我痛的哇哇大叫。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「以前不是也這樣幫過你嗎？怎麼突然⋯⋯」Emet-Selch的聲音，此時變得柔和許多。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我⋯⋯每次這麼治療後都覺得怪怪的，說起話來會有點像你。」隨口掰了一個理由，老實說現在要我把光啊黑暗啊以太之類的吸收到身體裡，都會有點抗拒，天曉得那之後有什麼後遺症呢？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch輕笑，你想太多了，他說道，開始將淡藍色的以太覆蓋到我的傷口上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我感覺身體中的以太開始與一股熱意拉扯，從左手臂傳來一陣陣酥麻感，伴隨著燥熱，</span>
  <em>
    <span>這與方才的痛楚不一樣</span>
  </em>
  <span>。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是真的有點奇怪，不知道Azem在過去怎麼感知這套療法，我眼見一團非常緻密的光逐漸融入我的肌膚，甚至比海德林贈與我的光芒還耀眼，原先因為燒傷而血肉模糊的患部在那光芒照耀下，緩慢長出白嫩的新皮。於此同時，惱人的酥麻感卻不曾間斷，我不得不躺回床上輕輕喘著氣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>那是一種恍惚的感覺，自己似乎在一池滾燙的溫泉水中，渾身無力地漂浮著，我任憑Emet-Selch掀起我的長袍，見到腹部那一大片燒傷他皺緊了眉頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「等一下，等一下⋯⋯真的⋯⋯」更為強烈的痠麻感襲擊而來，我滾到一旁想遠離Emet-Selch為我治療的右手，他大力將我的上身翻回來，表情有些不解。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是Hyth那個療法的副作用？還是他有額外給你吃什麼嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我搖搖頭，或許只是我不太習慣古代人以太流動的方式，也或許——這應該是更恰當的解釋——或許因為這就是一場夢，夢中的感官總是被扭曲，總是會被放大，所有的設定都是為鋪陳某些情節，那些早選擇好的結局。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我放棄掙扎，我的身體燠熱至極，而Emet-Selch的手掌——他此時正一手按著我的左肩一手執意為我治療——他的觸碰如此沁涼像是可以緩解疼痛的冰霜。我伸手環繞住他的脖子，將他拉向我，恣意擁抱，</span>
  <em>
    <span>這就是一場夢而已</span>
  </em>
  <span>，且不論這是Emet-Selch還是我的夢境，我都知道這不是真的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>剛長好的肌膚對Emet-Selch身上的冰涼觸感更為敏銳，我感覺他的指尖拂過我的左下腹，不單純是在檢視治療的成果。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「Azem，你今天⋯⋯真的有點奇怪。」他這麼說，上揚的嘴角卻沒有透露任何一絲擔憂。</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>『所以這是你的夢，在你揭示的末日之前。』</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>我望著他，那個眼神裡有更多壞點子的Emet-Selch，他用一副高深莫測的態度面對我，指了指我的手掌。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你是怎麼來到這裡的？不記得嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我閉上眼回想，耳際傳來了窗外的雨聲，連日的綿綿細雨讓我整個人提不起勁，在床鋪上發呆的時候，我想起了從第一世界海底帶回來的紀念品。至今我沒有給其他夥伴看過，還沒有，因為連我自己都還沒深究，它在我面對Elidibus的決戰時曾幫助我，無庸置疑，那是我第一次從Azem的眼睛看出去，看到Emet-Selch。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我告訴你要保持信念。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我告訴你要繼續向前。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我告訴你，不要忘了我。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch的眼神十分真摯，和方才夢境中的他有幾分相像，我注視手掌中那塊屬於Azem的記憶水晶，這樣的視線⋯⋯我或許在百無聊賴中伸手打開了床頭櫃，將水晶置於手指間把玩，陣雨的氣息讓人相當平靜，平靜到連時序都可以停滯。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我就在如此注視下墜入了夢鄉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「很好很好，我們的認知終於在同一個水平上了，那你接下來想看什麼？」Emet-Selch親切地問著，當初在第一世界時他總是有問必答，在他眼中我就算不是個孩子，也是個稚嫩的學徒，我知道天真的初生之犢可以在無心間造成多少破壞，我知道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>緊握水晶的右手此時傳來一陣清涼的觸感，一雙無形的手正嘗試要扳開我的手指，伴隨著風雨聲還有一些七嘴八舌的交談聲。</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>他力氣怎麼這麼大？按摩一下這邊的肌腱會有幫助嗎？啊他的身體有點發燙</span>
  </em>
  <span>⋯⋯</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我集中精神將那些背景雜訊隔絕在外，手背上的觸感——如水晶一般冰涼，也逐漸消散。</span>
  <em>
    <span>Elidibus</span>
  </em>
  <span>，我這麼對他說，而他露出了淺淺的笑容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「很有你的風格，去吧去吧，去看看你在夢裡能找到什麼。」Emet-Selch擺擺手，像是一位趕著學生離開教室的老師。「也不要忘記這是你的夢，你想做什麼都可以的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>腦海裡一閃而過方才的夢境結局，我察覺到他話中的揶揄之意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那你平常都在夢裡做什麼？好讓自己不要迷失？」於是我忍不住反唇相譏。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch的肩膀瞬間垮下來，他嘆了長長一口氣，換上一臉『你是笨蛋嗎』的表情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我為何要告訴你？你又怎麼可能會懂？雖然很想這樣回答，不過⋯⋯這畢竟是那個人的記憶水晶，就算是我製作的，也完全忠於那個人的靈魂。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道他的意思，與Urianger相處久了我也學會讀懂他們這類心思縝密的人的弦外之音，眼前的他畢竟不是真實的Emet-Selch，繼續跟他糾纏下去我也得不到答案。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>所以我閉上眼睛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「Elidibus。」我輕聲喚道，恢復室裡的光線已經暗了下來，我似乎又睡了一會兒吧。那個身穿白色長袍的孩子蹦蹦跳跳地從門口跑來，我伸出雙手擁抱他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「對不起啊，Azem⋯⋯我不知道你受傷了，還開開心心地到處跟別人講你打倒了Ifrita，明明受傷就不是什麼開心的事⋯⋯」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我輕拍床鋪示意他坐上來，溫柔地摸了摸這個善良孩子的頭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「沒事的，你看看，現在都治好啦。」我掀起袖子露出那塊白色的新皮，又趕在他注意到任何異狀前把袖子給拉下。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch尖銳的目光在我拉下袖口後變得放鬆許多，他與我交換了一個眼神便帶上門離開恢復室。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「Azem，可以講新的故事給我聽嗎？這次你又經歷什麼有趣的冒險？」那孩子的眼中的熱切自紅色面具之後穿透過來，閃閃發亮帶著對未知事物的憧憬。我露出微笑，挑了一個在草原上生活的部族的故事，講述他們與Amaurot居民迥異的世界觀，我如何融入他們的生活方式最後贏得信任，成功換取我需要的幫助。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我沒有胡謅，透過Azem的口述我明白這是真實發生過的事情，不過⋯⋯也與我自身的經歷驚奇地相似。Elidibus聽得意猶未盡，央求我再多講一點，我只是搖搖頭並且提醒他時間不早了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「有一天你也能離開Amaurot，親眼去見見那些事物。」我對這位年少的同僚說道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「但是委員會成員大部分的時間都待在城裡，大家也需要我。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「到時候你從Elidibus的位置上卸任就好啦，讓其他人來當調停者，你可以出去冒險。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「可是⋯⋯」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「記不記得前一位Elidibus為什麼要把頭銜轉交給你？」當我這麼問時，Elidibus碰了碰他臉上的面具。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「呃，我⋯⋯」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「他說他與Lahabrea的交情已經很久了，委員會也迎來更多年輕的成員，他覺得自己已經不是擔任調停者的最佳人選。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elidibus點點頭，對我的話看來似懂非懂。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你明白嗎？我並不是為了成為Azem才出去冒險，我喜歡冒險，而Azem這個頭銜剛好適合我。」就算我還沒對『Azem』這個席次有深刻理解，這番話也確實是我的肺腑之言。「你也一樣，不需要被其他人的期待束縛住，如果你真心想要做什麼，沒有人會阻攔你的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「那Emet-Selch呢？他總是說要不是有這身能力，他才不想做委員會那麼吃力不討好的工作。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「他真的這樣講啊？當著委員會的面？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「沒有，我不小心聽到的，那時候他在跟創造局長Hythlodaeus講話。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>這孩子該說是可愛還是對委員會的大家有點太熱切呢？姑且把他歸在可愛那一類好了，我在他臉頰輕輕吻了一下與他道別，他離開前還不忘提醒我最近Lahabrea的心情算不錯，希望我明天報告能安然過關。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>我又倒回床上，注視一片漆黑的天窗，伸手向上彈了個響指，於是那片玻璃——或不管是什麼提供遮蔽的物質，立刻消失得無影無蹤，清新的夜風隨之從上方的空洞灌進來，這種接近野營的氛圍還是更令我放鬆。越過新的天井，我試圖辨認夜空裡的星座，卻沒有任何一組形狀能喚起我的記憶，如今我也夠格稱自己是位新秀占星術師，只可惜那些知識在古代或這個夢中沒什麼功用。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch走進恢復室，見到我對房內裝潢的改動，他顯得見怪不怪。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「差不多該回去了吧？自己的房間還是比這裡舒服多了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>聽見Emet-Selch的話，我開始有點好奇Azem的房間是什麼樣子，我在水晶城的公寓堆滿了四處遊歷得來的裝備、魔法玩偶、紀念品等等，若是疏於整理還往往寸步難行。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不過Elidibus洋溢傾慕之情的身影依舊在我海腦中揮之不去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你覺得我們是不是辜負了他呢？」我問Emet-Selch。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「誰？Elidibus？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我點點頭，其實我沒有期待他能給我答案，他就是我夢中的一個人物，一個投影罷了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我記得你到最後都希望能夠拯救他。」Emet-Selch走到床邊，用手巾輕輕擦去我眼角的淚水，我這才發現自己正在掉眼淚。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「雖然沒有成功，但是這不是你的錯，全都不是你能控制的，Elidibus也好，我和你的最後一戰也好。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我啞然無語，眼前的Emet-Selch不是這個時空的投影，是那個滿肚子牢騷又時不時壞笑，一直到最後一刻都不曾手下留情，把他的怨憤宣洩在我身上的無影啊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我還不能走。」我這麼說。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「啊哈！沒想到你比我還迷失啊？我雖然在海底創造了一座記憶中的Amaurot，但可沒有一天到晚在那裡遊蕩。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我搖搖頭，不太想管那些眼淚了，那到底是我的淚水還是Azem的？那個人生命當中最後的回憶也跟Emet-Selch曾展示的一樣苦澀嗎？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我還有必須要去的地方。」我坐起身，從Emet-Selch手中抽走那條手巾，一面抹臉一面整理自己的情緒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「只有在夢裡才能到得了的地方？那不就是完全到不了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我瞪了他一眼，老實說我才不是自願踏進這個沒完沒了的夢境，外頭的雨還在下，我的同伴也還在擔心我，這一切我都聽得到。</span>
  <em>
    <span>我也不是那麼想夢見你</span>
  </em>
  <span>，差點賭氣這麼對Emet-Selch說，歷經眾多冒險後我感覺自己脾氣越來越差了，已經不是以前那個傻傻為了一點金幣就上山下海的小毛頭⋯⋯應該不是了吧？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>被我打通的天窗這時飄起小雨，Emet-Selch對此無動於衷，雨絲就這麼穿越他的肩膀、他的頭髮、他的腳跟，他只是一道現世於此刻的幻影。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「去呀，還愣在這裡做什麼？」當他勾起嘴角我就知道下一句他又要嘲弄我「去拯救一個人，一個世界，或是拯救你自己⋯⋯滿足你心裡面那些小小的缺憾。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我沒有理他，我逐漸理解夢境世界運作的道理，那些話與其說是Emet-Selch的心聲，更像是我對自己說的，像是弗雷⋯⋯類似那樣的存在。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我在夢的盡頭等你。」他揮揮手，消失於黑暗之中，恢復室的燈光在剎那間全數熄滅。這一幕也結束了吧，我心想。</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>窗外正下著雨，我知道它短時間內不會停的，夢裡夢外皆是。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我輕輕敲著窗戶，吸引室內那個少年的注意，他的嘴巴先是大大張開，之後立刻打開了窗子讓我跳進來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「Azem！」他驚訝地大喊，我伸出食指示意他將聲音壓低，Elidibus隨即收斂了情緒，同時間他似乎想起什麼，突然有些戒備地往後退。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我知道你因為反對召喚Zodiark而被委員會除名了，雖然他們沒跟我說詳細過程，但應該不是什麼愉快的討論，如果連Emet-Selch都必須對你出手的話⋯⋯」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>嗯，知道這件事讓我突然有點愉悅，不知道為什麼我會有此想法。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而白袍少年繼續說著。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「如果你是想帶我走，我不會答應的，我沒有受到脅迫也沒有受到壓力，這是我個人的意志，我個人的心願。」他一邊說一邊往房門後退「委員會裡某些成員還在進行準備工作，理論上你不該出現在這裡，如果你想訴諸蠻力我勸你⋯⋯」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>這孩子真的很有調停者的天份，我攤開手，讓他知道自己沒有惡意，然後輕鬆地坐在窗台邊，外頭未曾間歇的火流星雨照亮了我的側臉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我只是想來看看你，原本以為你已經睡了，但沒想到你還醒著，我忍不住⋯⋯」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>只是想和你好好道別，我聽到Azem在心中低語。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我⋯⋯我其實也睡不著。」少年聽完我的話顯得放鬆許多，他坐回客房的床舖上「我應該要好好休息，才能讓明天的召喚儀式完美進行，明明這不容許出任何差錯。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elidibus的語氣中有顯而易見的懊惱，於是我伸手在他面前晃了一下，點亮半空中的一團以太。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「如果是這樣我有個好點子，這是草原上的朋友教我的，要是睡不著的話⋯⋯就數羊。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「數羊？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我點點頭，一隻又一隻金色的綿羊在房間中浮空漫步兜著圈，我的袖口飛出一顆顆小星星，他們來自那些我不認識的星座，但無論在哪個時代，星辰依舊耀眼。星子們變化為柔軟的羊群，聚集到Elidibus身邊，牠們點亮了少年又驚又喜的笑容。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我的朋友是位牧羊人，當他在夜裡失眠的時候，就開始喚著他的羊群的名字，一隻數過一隻。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「但是Azem你不是牧羊人啊。」Elidibus用手指輕觸其中一隻金色綿羊，牠抖了抖身子，撒得少年滿手金粉後，繼續往高處跳躍。「你是⋯⋯你是看照群星的牧人，你是牧星者。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我點點頭，示意他在床上乖乖躺好，我輕撫過少年前額的髮絲，眼淚一粒粒掉了下來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>睡吧，快睡吧，進到永恆的夢境後就別再醒了，我這麼對他說，同時也明瞭往後所發生的一切無法被改變。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>散發以太光輝的羊一隻接著一隻消散在空氣中，這個房間也是，白袍少年在他墜入夢鄉的瞬間歸於虛無。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我想要倒下、躺下、縮成極小的一個分子，沈浸於無可名狀的哀痛之中，那是Azem的情緒嗎？蝕刻在他的記憶水晶裡，如此強烈的意念快要將我壓垮，有雙手卻從後方扶穩了我的身軀。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我知道那是Emet-Selch。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「很高興我們在某些體認上終於有共通之處了，我親愛的朋友。」Emet-Selch說著，我知道他在暗示些什麼，反手一勾想敲在他得意洋洋的下巴上，可是只打到一團空氣。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我想坐下來休息，在恰好的位置就突然出現了一張非常柔軟的躺椅，我整個人陷到裡面之後開始覺得此生荒廢在這張椅子上也沒什麼不好。一旁有著溫暖的爐火正啪拉作響，Emet-Selch往裡頭添了一點柴火，我注意到壁爐中有些燃料是我房間裡的魔法玩偶⋯⋯？雖然想發怒卻又覺得這不過是個夢，僅是皺起了眉便作罷。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「都已經老大不小了還喜歡搜集這些東西。」Emet-Selch嗤笑著，他要是敢再多念一句我就要喊他爺爺。諾亞版本和水晶公版本的G’raha Tia玩偶，等我醒來之後立刻把他們擺到我床邊最顯眼的地方，還要小心別讓那隻鯨頭鸛亂碰。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「欸⋯⋯我們之後還會再碰面嗎？」我問著他，但他只是盯著那束搖曳不定的柴火，思緒在未明之中。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「為什麼這麼問？」經過長長的沈默，他終於回應我——用另外一個問題。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不知道，就有一種預感吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不覺得這個問題很危險嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「啊？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你刻意忽略它。」Emet-Selch走到我身邊，坐在這張躺椅的邊緣「你並不是看不到危險而是不願意面對，你以為那裝出來的天真可以騙過自己也能夠騙過我？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>都你說了算吧，爺爺，本來想這麼回嘴的，我閉上眼睛，類似的話我也聽其他人講過，我沒有辦法否認。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我猜我還是會夢見你吧。」不是很情願但我決定對自己誠實一點「以前的你也會⋯⋯夢見我嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「當然，每一次。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「⋯⋯你說謊。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>否則你怎麼沒有讓我的幻影出現在Amaurot呢？為什麼那裡的人們都沒有面容？你肯定是忘了，忘了我們真正的樣貌，不然你何必露出如此哀悽的笑？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不要表現的好像我才是負心的那個啊，把所有都忘得一乾二凈，我答應過你了，會記得這顆水晶曾乘載的一切。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch擺擺手，他顯然沒在聽了，背景之中的雨聲逐漸減弱，而我知道他人不在雨已停歇的彼方。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>於是我鬆開了緊握的手掌，有人立刻將我手中的水晶取走，我預期當我睜開雙眼，會有一張張帶有擔憂參雜喜悅的臉龐，七嘴八舌問著我發生了什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>『既然雨停了，我們一起到水晶塔旁去看星星吧。』</span>
</p><p>
  <span>我想我會這麼對他們說。</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>